1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating and receiving a data stream for transmitting multimedia contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a piece of multimedia content includes groups of elements having different properties, such as an audio, a video, an image, and metadata. These data are encoded and listed in a data structure for multimedia contents with information about relationships between the elements and information used to decide the respective elements and reproduce the same.
Regarding the data structure of multimedia contents, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), of the International Standard Organization (ISO), has defined a basic file format that is applicable to various applications, that is, an ISO base media file format. By using the ISO base media file format, auxiliary data such as encoded elements of multimedia contents and composition information related to the elements are hierarchically stored in a plurality of containers. In principle, the ISO based media file format defines a basic structure for efficiently storing respective multimedia elements in a single multimedia file.